


All Yours, All Mine, All Ours- AU!Eren Yeager x Reader

by IndigoQuail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Disapproving Parents, F/M, Farmcore, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Virginity, chapter 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoQuail/pseuds/IndigoQuail
Summary: Re-cooperating from him time in The Service, Eren takes upon his promise to his father, to adopt the land left to him and raise it well. In the small town of acreages and farmhouses, it seems like time is slow to pass. It's quiet, and it's vacant but fitted for whispers. Just as Eren remembered from childhood. However, in the isolation, it's the closest to perfect place to settle and rebuild from all he's lost. He never expected to find such happiness, such satisfaction in doing it, or catch on to anybody like you. Though it's been two years since, it's still the beginning of life, freedom, and loving.





	All Yours, All Mine, All Ours- AU!Eren Yeager x Reader

The low of the cows grew sparser as the sunset depended into evening. Bathed in the warm humid air, they trodden slowly through the pasture as Colly yipped excitedly about their hooves, trying to hurry them through the grass. Yet, with simple rolls of the eyes and swatting of tails, they paid no mind to her old game and traveled at their own time, taking each step with a gentle swagger that rocked their full bellies.   
At the other end of the field, Eren waited at the gate of their pen and patted each cow as it passed through. After taking count and ensuring all fifthteen were assembled and accounted for at bedtime, he locked them up safe, called Colly in to him, and headed for home.   
The cow fields ,which were spread across three acres and separated from the rest of the land by a barbwire fence, was a short, simple walk. In the morning, he could wake up and pass through his backyard to see his cows and the rest of the south end of his plot. Yet, this evening, he saw his wife there.   
On the back porch, she sat on the steps in her chemise with her attentions absorbed within a book and a glass of lemonade sweating beside her. One leg crossed over the other, she sat the same as when she was girl, but was only more defiant with the natural barness of her legs.   
When Eren saw her, he could not help but to call to her, waving his hands and beginning to break into a sprint. “Woah, lady, might you be interested in a husband? If so, I’ll drop to my knee.” he chuckled, getting closer.  
[Name] looked to him; her face already breaking into a grin. “Sorry, mister. Afraid you’re too late. Just got my ring yesterday.” She raised up her hand and flashed her gold banded finger once or twice with the smile spreading wider.   
Her husband smirked, swelling with the fond memory that was so fresh in his mind. It shocked him to know that it had only been a few hours and a day since they had been officially united. Eren had known for a long time that he was all for her; they belonged to one another, even before the papers and the rings. Those were just the proof, the kind of proof that he needed to show he was a man. A man, who was up to his word.   
As he crossed through the field, he felt comfortable as [Name] stood up from her stoop and came over to the fence; passing through the grass with her bare feet, she waited for him from the opened gateway. He was pleased that she didn’t take the risk of coming into the pasture and stepping her toes in crud. With her fingers curled over the post, her presence felt more natural there than anything else he had ever seen. Like petals of a flower, the late evening wind was playing with her gown, as if trying to blow it off and away into the clouds.   
“And, you know, what’s the worst part?” she asked as he came through. Eren looked to her expectantly, eyebrows arched as he continued to chuckle. “I love him.”   
[Name] looked into his eyes. Ernest, her gaze was so pretty, it seemed as if she was about to cry. Eren could feel his heart being squeezed, his love being rendered. Whenever she looked at him this way, his chest grew so hot he was afraid he might burst, following impulse. Yet, despite the flattery in his mind, his muscles were frozen. Quiet, he looked at her with the same understanding.   
Sometimes, everything between them seemed so tender, it felt as if they were still just two flirts in the yard instead of a couple with their own home, with their own full fields and full pastures, spread across acre after hard earned acre, each needing to be worked and kept. Eren had prepped for marriage, getting his farm into a better shape than his father had left it, and spent a wish buying four more plots of land for a barley patch that he hoped would generate more money than he had ever invested. That’s how he spent the months beforehand, on a silent promise that he would have everything ready before they went to court. So, when they came home that day in the quiet of his own home, lying together on their bed surrounded by a sea of property, the documents on the table, and with rings on their fingers, he felt higher than when he had first hiked the mountains or imagined an eagle could fly.  
Now, just a day later, his wife came up to him and pressed herself close to his body, locked him in a hug with her arms wrapped across his back, and kissed him as gently as a bumblebee sips the dew.   
Eren held her as carefully as he knew how. He loved [Name]. He knew no other woman more delicate and daring as herself. And, even if he did, he doubted she would ever have as deep and as honest a love for him. Her kiss felt so good on his lips that he had to remind himself to savor the sugar. He slipped his tongue across her lips begging for entrance as she had taught him that she liked for him to do. With the tip just slowly passing across her inner bottom lip, like he was trailing just a single drop of juice on a orange wedge.  
He was rewarded with her moan. And, he could not resist pulling her into him some more. Once she parted her lips and allowed him in, he was set upon making her feel good as possible. His tongue slipped between her rows of teeth and danced within the cleft, enticing hers to join him.   
As they met and swivelled across one another, they grew hot and more genteel. Her leg rose up to his waist, and he caught it in his grip when it came to rest above his hip, letting her press her warm clothed pussy to the crotch of his pants. Squared between the softness of her breast and gentle grind, Eren could feel himself hardening, trying to keep pace with her as his mind clouded. His fingers loving the resilience of her thigh so much ,as he squeezed and pinched the soft patch of skin so near her bottom and so close to her covered vulva, that his other hand left her back to grasp the identical space of the twin thigh, slightly spreading her more open. The sudden touch making her catch a breath and smile into his lips.   
While he enjoyed the happy tingle, Eren stifled a groan. One of her hands had gilded gently up to his neck. On a slow stroke, the nails had grazed the exposed skin just above the collar of his shirt, and, he drew back as he bit his lip, trying to catch a moan in his throat as the digging feeling sent an immediate jut to his member.   
[Name] was even more desperate to have him out of his clothes now. She was so close to him that she had felt his hard trob push between her lips and suddenly tap her distended, swollen clit. She moaned, missing the electric feeling as quickly it went. She hungered for it. Her hips pressed and caressed him more surely at a new angle. On her tiptoes with her ass tilted, his wife gyrated against his cock, sucking on his lips and tongue, with her hands massaging his scalp and combing through his hair until the tie came undone.   
As the band fell to the ground, Eren held her in his grip surely. He held onto her thighs, trying to help her balance, until he thought she couldn’t hold the position anymore. His hands slid to develop them, squeezing them, as he lifted her entire body up to set her against his groin. Her legs immedly wrapped around his waist, and her fingers locked about his neck. Yet, he had to pull away to escape her mouth.   
She came to open her eyes. Leery of stopping, they asked many questions, pooling with that intense brew of emotion that is lust and vexation. Eren consoled her with a smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll get yours.” He massaged her ass cheeks as he carried her up and through the house, having her moaning into his neck as she kissed and licked along it. “Hurry.” she pleaded while catching the lobe of his ear between her teeth, nibbling on it teasingly before letting her lips suck the mute pain away.   
A hand hooked around his shoulder, she worked hurriedly undoing buttons until she couldn’t reach them anymore. Yet, [Name] accepted the new territory that was his chest and upper abdomen. The muscles were hard from a fresh day of work, and she stroked and massages them with her softer touch. Her hips still grinding into his belt; Eren could hear and feel her need, so he bucked into her slightly, trying to feed her heat. His own beginning to consume him as he pushed up the stairs and ,finally, into their bedroom.  
Setting her gently on the cool linen sheets, her husband began to remove his clothes, undoing the rest of his shirt and unfastening his pants. Each article fell to the floor, revealing more of him. His eyes matching and meeting her’s all the while as they examined each other’s bodies.   
[Name] smiled at the sight of the lovemark that she had painted onto his shoulder. The deep purple spot looked so romantically tender when compared to the rest of him. His arms packed with muscles and his chest set and squared, his body promised the power than she wanted to rock her entirety and knew would be provided to her, for when it came to anything physical, her husband was an amazing learner. And, the same was true in love. Eren was fast to pick up on her likes and dislikes and always careful in his experimenting. She knew he was man who worked his hardest and with such a passion that it gripped both her heart and pussy. The thought alone making her quiver.   
Following her gaze, her husband found the mark. Tentatively, he pressed two fingers into it, and sucked in a breath. What a vampire. It felt good, but it still surprised him how she could sneak up on him. [Name] was so present and yet so good at hiding things. Hiding in the open. It was a bit scary and yet sexy. She was a woman so rich in resources and skill that ,even with her hands red and tied, she still would have been able to put one over you somehow; something she had tucked away would come to light later, and either it would make you mad as all hell or happy as pink. It was her nifty plots that had gotten them to this point so far. She had ran so many circles around her parents that, even now, they were in a daze, turned all the way around and pointing in her direction while still thinking they had her going to their right.  
She was accustomed to and professional in getting all the things that she wanted, and he knew she wanted all of him. Eren watched her chest rise and fall with the each breath; the linen gown being so light he could appreciate their roundness and see the peaks of her hard nipples. He was glad to lift it off and grip them as he joined her in the bed.   
Freshly washed, the sheets smelled of lavender as he laid pressed beside her. His lips returning to hers after too long without them. His palms explored the wonders of her breast before, running down her sides and into her panties. [Name] opened her legs, wanting him to touch her between her folds now. Yet, he would not be so quick. Sucking upon her lips and beginning to kiss under her chin, he moved downwards, slipping her out of the final piece of clothing that lied between them.   
When the lingerie dangled by her ankles, she kicked them off onto the floor and freely wrapped her legs around him. Eren groaned as he felt her wetness sliding against his cock and into his crotch, teasing the both of them; her clit drawing tiny kisses along his stiffness as she seethed the magic stored between her thigh. He drew his breath and gripped her under the arms as he rolled over, off his side and onto his back, allowing her to sit atop him; a leg straddling him at each side.   
“Come down here, sweetheart,” he whispered in his warm low panting voice. “Lift up some. I want to touch you while I kiss you. Would you like that?”   
“Yeah,” she answered him. Starting to do as he asked, she stooped down, lifting her ass up as she kissed him long and slow. Tongues churning in their mouths, they both groaned and breathed into each other. A hand playing against her scalp, Eren had two fingers rubbing across her slit, coming gently to massage her clit before lightly dipping inside her opening with short and slow strokes. [Name] moaned while pushing into the sensation, getting wetter as she felt the delicious movement pushing in and out between her plump pussy muscles. She swayed her hips up and down and up and down to the delicious rhythm, rubbing her ass against his cock that she felt trying to push between her cheeks.   
Eren groaned, working his fingers in deeper as her vagina spread and blossomed, swearing as she started to drip. A current of necatur soon ran flowing down his enveloped digits and onto his wrist. He slowed his pace to pumped into her more gently before coming to a stop, lulling her back to the earth with his fingers still inside her, until the walls stopped clenching and his wife caught her breath again. Only then, did he remove them, drawing out a whimper, and grinned as he licked her juice off of his palm.  
It was like sucking a sugar coated lemon, tasting her own special extract. [Name] drew the flavor off her husband’s lips and tongue, drinking all of the morsel that he had been willing to share with her. Eren was greedy and fought with her mouth for the remaining savor; he’d pull away and draw out his tongue the moment he sensed her about to pucker upon it, or he would duck from a kiss to peck at her face and cheeks, flashing her his hungry smile.   
Though they both laughed in between, each of them were still conscious of the remaining need. Stroking her back, he massaged down to her asschecks, taking one in each hand. He held her sitting so that her waist was in his control. Her pussy was pressed snuggly into his crotch and along his base so that she could feel each soft roll of his hips. Eren was so close to being to being inside her, his wife, that her wetness leaked onto his pubic hairs and made the start of his cock slick.  
He groaned as she tried to grind against his halting grip, forcefully pressing her weight back down into his body to rub herself back and forward against him, meet the beat while gripping onto his shoulders. He looked into her eyes; her gaze unbreaking from his face; his cheeks tinged a soft ginger red. It felt so good he was almost at a lost for words; his mind so concentrated on self restraint. Eren had to trust that she could read him, read his body, the collision of their hips, read the love in his eyes and struggle on his face.   
“Fuck,” he stifled.   
[Name] smiled at him. “Come on,” she sighed, “give me a ride.” Lying flat against his chest, she was able to draw herself back down low, press her chest against his and arch her back some. Not enough to slide herself down though. Not in his strong hold.Yet, she made it an invitation, a calling card he could not refuse. Her tongue traced the outline of his collarbone in prelude to nibbles, drawing him back, back into her wantingness. Reminding him of the powerful pulse between his own legs.   
As husband and wife, there an endless bounty to give and receive between the both of them. This was just another one of those great opportunities, the forms of pleasure, a celebration for their long endurance. In the calm, there was no need to be afraid; it was all yours, all mine, all ours . They had the rest of their time on Earth to learn, to figure, and discover.   
“Eren,” she said, his named coming out like silk, smooth as the race of water in a clear steam, “I want you,” she kissed. “ I want you...I want you. Oh mgh….” He answered her through loosening his grip. With swift movement, it seemed to only take him a moment to lift her up, consume the rest of her words with his mouth, and press his back to the bedpost. He was sitting against it,a slight curve in his positioning, so that his body was hammack under hers.   
They were eye to eye. “I’m about to go inside you, [Name]. Do you want me to be there? Right now?”  
“You promised me everything, and I did to. I do. Over and over.”  
Saying such pretty words, he drew into her lips to taste them, wrote his own promise again. In so many ways, he was going to articulate his vows. When she was ready, Eren eased her down and pushed his hips up until they met with the smallest peck, the gentlest touch, and already he had caught his breath. [Name] bit her lip. Both of them, on the edge of teaming excitement. Yet, they continued to dive. She let out a long moan as he felt his push inside her, finally inside her. Panting as he delved deeper, tears came to her eyes. Eren slowed down though he felt the most amazing feeling.   
“D-ah, do I stop?”  
“Yes,” she admitted quiveringly. Her cheeks reddened with shame. She hated the pain and how it had come between them. She hated how she had allowed herself to cry right now. “I’m okay. Don’t worry. It’ll feel better, it’s going to get better.” she grinned even as she felt herself bleed. Three drops landed on the blanket and dyed it dusty rose. “Sometimes you get stung, trying to get the honey too quick.” she simpered, thinking of her mother, which was odd. That was last person she wanted on her mind.  
[Name] wrapped her arms more surely around her husband’s neck. He was so excited she could feel his pulse against her wrist. “I think I’m ready.” she said. Honestly. She pushed down her own hips first and sighed in wonder, imploring him to move.   
Eren held onto her waist as he finally was covered in her to the base. He breathed, fully enraptured in her pussy, being held and hugged by her warm walls. He pulled out and pushed back in groaning, keeping a slow pace until she began to bounce on his faster. Faster, being all she wanted as she grew more secure, as she memorized the feeling of the dance, the correct pop and roll of her hips that felt like starlight and made her husband’s breath shake.   
Her practice was an exercise. She felt her muscles squeeze and tighten and loosen, heating her body and making her sweat. His strokes along her back like were hot lightning trails; her breast an inflamed ridge pressed into his chest. He spread her legs apart more, gripping her thigh and moving higher over his own, so that he had her in a better position, where he had a fine angle and she could slide along him while fully feeling his the power of his pace.   
She gasped and groaned and whimpered shakily as the pleasure dove into her womb. The wonderful sound their music, instrumented by the wet slide and slap of flesh, grew into her best encouragement. As she felt him deliciously throb within her, [Name] gave that what was within, throwing her ass back with a purpose. “Hghah. Make me cum…. Let me feel you. Oh, oh, ahhh….ah,cum. Cum.” she pushed.   
Eren was compliant with her demand. He was already so close. Thrusting faster, her husband hurried to meet her. One of his hands was pinching the plump flesh of her inner thigh; the other fondled down to under her belly and tipped narrowly into orifice between her legs, finding her clit. At the new touch, his wife’s eyes opened wider,and she let out a different moan, one above them all, a long whaling howl that seemed to come from the very root of her as he rubbed circles upon it.  
[Name] cried out, her body shaking and quivering. Eren was amazed. Her walls held him so firmly that she had fallen into him. Struggling to push herself back up and back down, each squat deeper and slower than the last, as her warmth consumed him. He growled as he pushed as deep inside his wife as he thought he could go. His thrust strong and erratic while she laid against his chest, struggling to fight her urge and meet him at the same time. Yet, pleasure made her so weak, she had melted. In her final attempt to resist the clambering pressure, her nails burrowed into his shoulders, making his throb again. Eren groaned as his balls tightened. He filled her basin as she bathed his lap with the sweetwater. And, she finally collapsed atop him.  
It took them time to relocate their bodies and seep back within them. Focus came back slowly. Their calls dissolved into pants and sighs. The sunset had melted into nighttime. It was quiet enough that he could hear the crickets and frogs waking, churpering and croaking outside, and ,in the distance, a low trebling whoot. He absorbed it all with his eyes closed. Modestly messaging her tailbone and drawing the dip of her spine, Eren felt [Name] breathing slowly into his chest. Maybe, she was asleep, lying still and heavy. Yet, her tongue as sneaking past her teeth, making a cool wet spot on his skin. He smiled with closed lips and breathed through his nose.   
And, this is a beginning….


End file.
